The spinal column is made up of four main components: the spinal chord, the vertebra, the ligaments, and the intervertebral disc, and each may play a role in back pain. Generally, back pain may be caused by spinal instability, disc or ligament degeneration, bone joint dislocation, spinal root or articulation compression, and the like. For instance, deterioration of the intervertebral disc, such as a result of spinal stenosis, can lead to extreme discomfort and pain.
Accordingly, a common source of back pain is the result of the degeneration or herniation of the intervertebral disc, causing compression of the spinal column, which in turn can lead to the pinching of the spinal nerves and the release of inflammatory chemical mediators that promote swelling and inflammation thereby further irritating spinal nerves.
One method used for the relief of back pain, such as that caused by spinal stenosis, involves surgery designed to remove and/or reduce pressure on the spinal nerves/roots caused by such mechanical breakdown of the spinal column. Several techniques, such as interspinous process decompression, are known for effecting a vertebral correction, e.g., to attempt to restore an intervertebral space to its original shape or distance.
For instance, where back pain is caused by deterioration of the intervertebral disc, intervertebral implants, such as cages or disc prosthesis, have been designed to be inserted into the deteriorated region between two vertebral endplates in an effort to stabilize or increase the space between the vertebrae. Such intervertebral implants, however, limit the extent to which vertebrae can move towards each other since, when the spine is extended, spinous processes tend to come into abutment against the surfaces of the implants. Furthermore, since implants do not have the same mechanical properties as that of an intervertebral disc, the overall mechanical properties of the spine present significant discontinuities compared with an intact spine, thereby increasing deterioration of the intervertebral disc.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a spinal implant and corresponding associated methods (e.g. method of use) that reduce the above noted disadvantages of implants that are used to address spinal complications, and provide for the reduction of back pain as well as the restoration of the spine. At least some of the embodiments of the present disclosure meet these and other needs in the art.